ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Samus vs Ganondorf
Today we have an epic villain rivalry! The ultimate enemy of Samus Aran and Goddess of Phazon vs the ultimate enemy of Link and Gerudo Demon King! Dark Samus vs Ganondorf! Who will win? It's time to find out! Information Both combatants will be at their max potential. The fight will be 3D animated and be using their Smash Bros. Sprites. If there is enough backlash, a second fight will be made, should any new information regarding these characters be out at the time. Interlude Geringah: The great philosopher Plato once said that the measure of a man is what he does with power. Apophis: But to these two, power is the measure of a man...or...woman...in the case of one of our combatants. Geringah: Dark Samus, Phazon Incarnate. Apophis: Ganondorf, the Demon King of the Gerudo Tribe. He's Geringah and I'm Apophis! Geringah: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... an Ultra Z Battle! Dark Samus (Cue: Dark Samus theme) Geringah: In the world of Metroid Prime, no one is safe from The Corruption, a deadly plague that has destroyed galaxies. This plague started on a planet called Phaaze, with a radioactive virus known as Phazon. Apophis: Some of this Phazon would crash-land on a planet called Tallon IV and grow stronger there for a millennia. Then, this chick named Samus fought and defeated an alien called Metroid Prime, who stole one of her suits and dived into the Phazon! Geringah: Similar to Salem and the Pools of the Grimm, Metroid Prime was changed forever, at a cellular, no, molecular level. She was reborn as...Dark Samus. Dark Samus laughing Apophis: AH! Turn off that nightmare noise! Geringah: As a Phazon Entity, Dark Samus is incredibly powerful. She is already equal to Samus, making her around multi-continental level in power. Dark Samus can shapeshift her arm into a cannon and use it to fire Phazon projectiles. Energy orbs, bombs, missiles, tentacles, spikes, whips, you name it. Popup: Dark Samus is considered to be a universal threat, though whether or not this is over time or all at once is debatable. Apophis: Dark Samus can power herself up with Phazon to fly, create forecfields, clone herself, and even come back to life! Dark Samus is super smart, planning out the events of Metroid Prime 3 with ease and manipulating freakin' SAMUS into killing her own friends! That's just...twisted! Geringah: Dark Samus can manipulate matter and energy to her will and even control DNA to some extent. Also, her mere presence alone can infect others with Phazon, allowing her to control, torture, and/or absorb them at will. Popup: The extent of this ability is unknown, though it should be noted that it has infected cyborgs and Gandrayda, and energy-based alien. Apophis: She's also a master of Kung-Fu, Tae-Quan-Do, Karate, and Ninjustu! She can also morph her gun into a sword if she wants! Geringah: Dark Samus also took 0.0001% of Phaze's explosion, which would be 50,000,000,000,000 times the Tsar Bomba! This puts Dark Samus' durability at Neutron Star at best because she did vaporize immediately afterwards. Apophis: Dark Samus does have a few weaknesses. She can be incapacitated by ice-based attacks and if you overload her with Phazon, she explodes, if you drain her of Phazon, she evaporates. Geringah: She's not invincible but she's damn powerful. The mere thought of a being that can match the Phazon Goddess's power seems laughable. Dark Samus: Soon, everything will be corrupted, including you! Ganondorf (Cue: Ganondorf's theme) Geringah: Millennia ago, the world was threatened by Demise, the Demon King, who threatened to pull the world into blood and war. Apophis: Until he got his ass slapped by this pointy-eared boy in green who you may call Link. Geringah: Undaunted by being murdered, Demise did what anyone would do in that situation, curse the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero to be forever haunted by his wrath made flesh. This was the King of the Gerudo Tribe...Ganondorf Dragmire. Ganondorf rises from his throne Apophis: As it turns out, Ganondorf is the King of the Gerudo because he's the first male born in a hundred years! Geringah: Every one hundred years. Anyways, Ganondorf soon became jealous of Hyrule. Wanting a better future for him and his people, Ganondorf started a plan to take over Hyrule, while simultaneously learning magic from Kurome and Kotake. Apophis: From them Ganondorf learned to control lightning, fire, dark energy, dark matter, gravity, and the mind. He can fire balls and beams of lightning and fire, fly, use telekinesis, read and control minds, and even control space! Geringah: By putting Dark Energy into his Warlock's Punch, Ganondorf can destabilize the atomic bonds of anyone he punches. And by using dark energy to fuel his Flame Choke, Ganondorf can crush an opponent's skull/throat all the easier. Apophis: Ganondorf also wields a Sage Sword and Demise' swords. And with his dark magic, Ganondorf can become...GANON! Geringah: As Ganon, Ganondorf becomes 100 times more physically fit without sacrificing any of his intellect. In fact, Ganondorf was able to manipulate Hyrule and the neighboring kingdoms into giving him access to the Triforce. There, he gained one of the three parts, the Triforce of Power. Popup: It should be noted that the Triforce of Power has only 1% of Din's power, making Ganondorf 1% planetary, but for the sake of fairness, we're highballing it to 100% of Din's power. Apophis: This artifact increases Ganondorf's power a thousand fold and lets him take hits that would destroy anyone else, like an 11,000 ton castle falling on top of him and a two ton castle exploding around him. Also, despite his weakness to holy weapons, Ganondorf survived being impaled with the Sage Sword and stabbed in the face with the Master Sword! Geringah: You know, the literal Blade of Evil's Bane?! However, Ganondorf is not indestructible. He is extremely arrogant and even his Calamity Ganon form is likely only 1% planetary at least. Apophis: But he'll always come back! No matter how many times to kill him, he'll always come back with a freakin' second healthbar! Ganondorf: Your castle is lost, vampire. No man can challenge my power. Pre-Z Battle Geringah: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possbilities. Let's end this debate once and for all! Apophis: It's time for...an ULTRA Z BATTLE!! Z Battle Prelude... (Cue: Challenger! By Brandon Yates) Gerudo guards are seen fighting against something off camera. They then get blasted down in blue explosions. Dark Samus walks by and shatters the throneroom door without touching it. She glares at Ganondorf. " "Y̤͑o̯͓̞ͩ̚̚u̟̥̪̝̓̐͂̐r͇̜̹̂ͣ̃͝ ̩͎ͮ̊pl̷͙̦̙̣̞̞̃̾ͨ̿̍̄an̛͚̣͓̥̩͊̃̈́̅̚ë͖̻̬͙́͊ͮͥ͡t̃ ͢i̫ͬs ͖͕͖̹̮̘͉̽͐̓ͬ̅ͨ̽̕l̰̻͕̪̜̝̲̀̉̿͛́̆ͦ͝o͏st,̷̝̦̼̱̰̒͗ͫ́ͩ ̖̦̯̙̙̳̪Ganͪ̂̑̀͛̕o̼̺̪̳͕͉̗͒̏͆̈́͋̀̚͜n̪̘̲̭͐͂ͧͯd̯̭ͩͣór̴̗͖͍̦̹ͩ͂̀̔̈f̱̫͆̓͞ ̳̠͎̠̮̙̉̋ͨͦ̿ͤͫ͡ͅD̩̪͔̰͎̝̆̀̒̿̀̔̏ͅŗͩ̂̈̇̆̌̏a̺̪̱̣g̐̿ͣ̀̋̚mi̢̼̹̝̦̖͆ͬ̾ͫ̇r͕̘̳̬͍͋̊̓ͫ̽e̜̱̬ͩ̋ͩ̀.̰͖̰̣͎ͭͩ̓̄ͯ ̼̞̳̬̦̞Ň̡̞͚͉̯̘͍ͣ͆̾͑̓o̫͖͚̜͔ͅ ͕̣͖̔̎͒m̢̤̠͉o̻̟̞̲̣̊͛ͭ̍̅r͕̘͚͎ͅt̾a̢̭ͣl̖̩̍͛ ̢́c̊̚a̮̥͉̱̥̣ͣ̅́ͨ̅͒̚͡ͅṉ̯͓̝̣̮̀̈ͧͮ̈́̇ͅ ͒̋͆͊͟c͟hͪͯ͑҉a̱̺̦ͨ̽̃l̩̭̞̮̏̈͑͒͢len͢g̹͍͍̜̠̝̼̉̐̊͗̊͑̐e̯̠̩͖̟̺͈ ̼̻͈̣́ͣ̿̽m͖̻̮̜͕̝̖̔ͩ̊͌̿̿͌y̧͂ͯ̇̈ͬ̿ ̼̩̎̋p̴͇̰͊̉ǫ̺̞̭̰̫͍̪̒͆ͩͣ̾̒ͨw͂̄̉eŗ̱̗̠̠͔͙͐̾ͫ͐̔ͫ.̢̻̳̘̘" Dark Samus says coldly while turning her claw into a cannon. "Rahahahaha! I'm no mere mortal." Ganondorf replies just as coldly before rising from his throne to face Dark Samus, punching his fists together twice, the second time the fists are crackling with purple lightning. Fight! Dark Samus fires a Phazon Bomb at Ganondorf, who rolls out of the way and lets his throne be destroyed. Ganondorf then sends a ball of fire at Dark Samus, who neutralizes it before running to kick Ganondorf, who catches her foot in his hand before smashing her leg and slamming her all over the ground Hulk style. Ganondorf then throws Dark Samus into a wall and fires a ball of electricity at her. Dark Samus splits into two Dark Samuses to dodge the attack and the two Dark Samuses clone again and again before the 64 Dark Samuses flie at Ganondorf, who draws Demise' swords and slashes them to bits over time. "Your tricks mean nothing." Ganondorf says. Dark Samus then fires three homing bombs and a super missile at Ganondorf, who destroys them before jumping to cut Dark Samus in half. Dark Samus regenerates and creates a giant crystalline Phazon meteor before sending it at Ganondorf, pinning him to the wall. Ganondorf uses Warlock's Punch to destroy the Phazon meteor and then grabs Dark Samus by the head and uses Flame Choke to smash it. Ganondorf follows up with Wizard's Foot and kicks Dark Samus into the ground so hard she explodes. "You would do well not to mess with me and simply bow to your king." Ganondorf says. Dark Samus regenerates and kicks Ganondorf out to the desert. The Demon King gets up and snarls before smashing the ground below him and sending the sandstorm at Dark Samus, who flies though it without issue. Then, a chunk of a mountain slams into her and Ganondorf leaps off of it to slash her. Dark Samus raises a forcefield just in time and blasts Ganondorf back. Ganondorf roars and transforms into Ganon. "Know true power." Ganon growls before leaping to Dark Samus and slashing at her in a helicopter blade motion. Dark Samus regenerates again and erupts hundreds of Phazon spikes below Ganon to impale him. Ganon sends two electric orbs around the spikes, destroying them. Ganon then breaths a massive fireball at Dark Samus, who turns her cannon into a sword and cleaves it in half, making it explode behind her. "What?!" Ganon roars. Dark Samus runs to assault Ganon with punches and kicks before grabbing him with a Phazon whip and slamming him down to the sandy rock below. Dark Samus then fires Phazon Laser at Ganon, who counters with Eye Lasers. The two attacks clash before Phazon Laser overpowers it and hits Ganon, creating a nuclear explosion. B O O M ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ... The skies turn red and Calamity Ganon flies out of the rubble to glare at Dark Samus. "̼̙̝̣̩̾ͩ͗̔̾ ̧͂̈́̾̅.ͦ̾ .̙͉͈̗͙̭̰ ̵.̳͙̺̠͈ ̩͉̩̳̫̑͑͂ͥ͛D̫̥̟͖ͦͩ̉͐ A̰͙ͭ͗̕ ͞R̝ͭ ̧ͮǨͅ ҉ ̟̹̥̊ͨͯSͪͨ͒̚ ͠A̛͉͛ ̣̤͖̰̘̲͋ͯ͑̾͂ͯM ̟̩͉̹̳ͤ͐ͮ͗̅U͕͙͔͍͚͍ͬ̏͒͐̏̆̽ͅ ̋ͯͩSͣ̓ ͢.҉ ̪̼̬̹̹̙̼͛̓̂̃̍ͦͦ. ̴̖̣̟͓̋ͤ̀ͧ.̪͎̼ ̲͖̭̠̬͔̝͟"̨͖̜̭͉ͬͥͨ̑ Calamity Ganon growls menacingly. Dark Samus fires lasers and missiles at Calamity Ganon, who tanks the hits and fires eye lasers again, eviscerating the entire desert. Dark Samus flies out of the smoke and kicks Calamity Ganon in the face before blasting him in the forehead with a Super Missile. Dark Samus flies back and erupts billions of jagged Phazon tenteacles out of her back and sends them at Calamity Ganon, sharpening their edges like scythes. ''"̦̖͉̙̭̪ͤͫ̾̒͗̇̕ ̭̜̱͔̜̪̔͐ͩͥ͛̌. ͍̘̋ͭ.̤̮̞̼̗ͤͭ͊̅ͭ ̷̓ͧ̔ͩ̆.̍ͨ͗ͣͩ ́A̻̔ ̊ͅ ̪̺̭̹̰̭͐̀̔͑͋̚F̲͚̖ͪ̈́ͪ O O̼̳͙͕̘̻̗͗̇̇̍͌̈̓ ̡͉̥̠̏̅̿L̋͟ ̈́̅̂ͨ͋̐̉I̭͒ ̲̼͖͍̱S H̬̱ͥ̉͠ ̜̠͔͋ͣ̉ ̘͓̻̫̥͙A̭ͤ ͤ͊͆̓ͫ͌̑T͖̮̼̖̭̭ͫ̊̄͋̿̚ ̔͌͂̅́T ͇̬̠͈̳ͅͅE̿̅̂͐ͮ̚ ̘̮̗̱̦͛ͣ͗ͥ͋M̵ ̩͈͖͕̲͇ͪ̇͗̽ͥͫP̦̫̘̝ͤ͒ͧͫ ̛̹͖̠͍ͣ̿͆̽T̝̮̘̦͎͙̙ ̞͓͖̰̽ͫͭ͋.͐͌ͣ̃ ̡̝̞ͩ̊.̇͠ ̬͑.͎͖͙͖ͫ̌̈̇͞ ͥ̏"̴̞ ''Calamity Ganon remarks before sending a wave of electrified fire out of him, destroying most of the tentacles. Dark Samus has the remaining ones wrap around Calamity Ganon, constricting and cutting him everywhere, yet the Demon King does not bleed. Calamity Ganon erupts hundreds of Demise' swords out of the ground and slashes at Dark Samus with them. The more pieces Dark Samus is sliced into, the more Dark Samuses appear. Soon, 105,537,386,344,865 Dark Samuses are surrounding Calamity Ganon. They all fly to space and aim at Calamity Ganon before charging up their Phazon Lasers. The real Dark Samus is floating to face Calamity Ganon. ''"̨̭̯̘͎ ̳̝̥̖.̼̜̙̝̜̫͚̔ͨ̽ͯ̈̍̌ ̡̻̬͇̯̘͒̊͛ͧͩ.̶͎̰̺̜͓̦ͬͯͬͦ̎́ ̠̞͢.̯ ̝̥ͅY ̼̞̎́͡o͇̟̤̖̟͖͟ ͝u͟ ̘̗m ̰̱a̡̐̑́̋ͫͮ ̡̿y҉ ́̎͆͌ ͍͍̫̟̜̼̀̀̀͒̑̆͢b͎̮ ̢̭̥̣͚̼̜̃͌̄̍͗ͦ͂ͅe̍ ̈́̅̌̒̔̽ ̤͔̲̜̮͔̣a̬̹̫͇̺̎̾̔ͥͥ ͦ̈́ ̖̺̠̫̞ͥ̈́ͭ̊ͨk ̶͌i͖̺̾̚͝ ̖̞͖̫̱̳̘͆̋ͮͪ̓ͪͩn̲̿̽ͅ ̈́ͩͪg̩̥͎͉̀ ̃́̾ͨ̆.̻̟͈̠͚̝͋̿̉ͣ͊̚ ̢̞͇.̙̭ .̨ͭ̑̑ͯ"̋ͤ̐̉ͨ͏̗̘̫̫͇ ̧̱͒ ̡"͈̽ ''Dark Samus starts. The clones fire simultaneously. ''"ͮ .̮̝͙̬͉̳ͧͫ͗̊ͯ̎ ̞̏.͏͈̜̥̜̲͔ ͣ͗̌́͋̇̇.̳̃ ́ͬ̔̃ḇ̽ ̻̱̮̱̺̹͕ͦͭͦ͑̈́̾̎ụ̦̙͔̭̣ͪ̔̄̂̽͛̐͘ͅ ͕̜͑͌̉͜ͅt͈̥̰ ͈͇ͮ̇ ̜͙̳̫̖ͪ̐͆ͧ̽͢I̶̯̣̣̹̣͉ ̴̃̈́̈́͊̓͐ ͉̠͙̥̩̎̇ͭ̔̓͘a ̩̥̟̈́̔ͮm͕̯͖͈̪̗̀̾̊̓̾̍ ̮͔́ͪ̈́ͅaͭ̾͋̋ ̷ ͓̜̱̼̬̰̿̓̌͒̑ͫG̻̣̖̩̘̒͊̈̊̃ͤ͞ͅ ̆ͭ̚̕O̤̒̀ ̎̒D̖͔ ̜̘͓̳D ͖E͙͈͗ͭ ̧̦͍̬̩̯̮̙S͇̔ ̫̚S͈̟͊͂ ͏̳!̋ ̑ͤͨ! "̘̟͝ ''Dark Samus finishes. The combined energy of the 105,537,386,344,865 Phazon Lasers completely vaporizes Calamity Ganon and the Triforce of Power. He gives one final roar of fury before fading into nothingness. The resulting explosion shakes the world. KO! Samus and Link were battling each other when this happened. When they see the explosion, Samus gasps. "No, it can't be..." Samus says. "What?" Link asks. "Dark Samus!" Samus finishes. "It feels as though two gods did battle." Link says. "Did this 'Dark Samus' destroy Ganondorf?!" Explanation Apophis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Geringah: There was a lot going on here. Both combatants were nigh-unkillable. Both have manipulated plenty of intelligent foes, and their powers seemed pretty comparable overall. Apophis: But Dark Samus did have a leg up with a few extra powers that Ganondorf didn't have, like how she could take over his body in a bunch of different ways! That's something Ganondorf never really had to guard against before. Geringah: Dark Samus was also smarter and more versatile in a fight, having more ranged, swordfighting, and hand-to-hand options than Ganondorf, especially ranged combat. Apophis: Also, while Ganondorf could one-shot Dark Samus with Warlock's Punch, she would just instantly rebuild herself. The only way for Ganondorf to kill Dark Samus was with soul manipulation, which he didn't have. Geringah: Also, Dark Samus is at most, just by size of power sources, 3 times more powerful than Even Calamity Ganon. And at her peak she's Neutron Star Level, that is literally millions of times more powerful than Din, whose power Ganondorf only has 1% of! Apophis: And all of this without taking into account Phazon, which Dark Samus could use to just make Ganondorf commit suicide or become her servant! Really, Ganondorf was just outclassed in every stat here, especially speed! Popup: Ganondorf only being killable with a holy weapon is a No Limits Fallacy, and even then there's no evidence that Ganondorf could survive complete disintegration or not succumb to Phazon's effects. Geringah: Ganondorf is about 70% the speed of light for catching up with Link, who can dodge lasers. However, Dark Samus can cross lightyears in minutes. That is THOUSANDS of times faster than Ganondorf! Apophis: Poor Ganondorf. He was certainly strong, but his power, intelligence, and hax paled in comparison to Dark Samus'. Geringah: Not even the Demon King himself could withstand the Corruption. Aftermath And the winner of this Ultimate Z Battle is...Dark Samus! https://www.ssbwiki.com/images/d/d3/DarkSamusVictoryPose3.gif Polls Who do you think will win? Dark Samus Ganondorf Who do you want to win? Phazon Incarnate The Demon King What's scarier? A Phazon Infected Universe A Demon-Possessed Universe Better Franchise? Metroid The Legend of Zelda Who's your favorite Nintendo Villain? The Metroid Prime The Gerudo King Did you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Did you like this fight? Yes No Eh How would you rate this fight? 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 How many Stars? 1 2 3 4 5 What was your favorite part? The Choreography The Dialogue The Music The Stakes The Results Everything Category:Episodes Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Alien vs Demon Category:Earthlings vs Aliens Category:Evil Themed Fights Category:Villain Themed Fights Category:Magic Themed Fights Category:Gun vs Sword Category:Science Fiction vs Fantasy Category:Video Games themed Battles Category:Nintendo Themed Battles Category:Metroid vs Zelda Category:East Themed Battles Category:Japan Themed Z Battles Category:Battle of the Genders Category:Completed Z Fights